Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front light module and a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a front light module having a multilayer light guide plate (LGP) structure and a display device having the multilayer LGP structure.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a normal front light illumination device applicable to a display device is equipped with a light guide plate (LGP) that requires an outer protection component acting as a protection film, such that the LGP can be protected from being scratched by a user. Since a reflection beam generated by an outer beam irradiating the protection film may discomfort the user, the protection film often undergoes an anti-glare treatment or a hard coating treatment. Specifically, an optical clear adhesive (OCA) is coated onto or adhered to the protection film in a bulk roll manner, and the OCA and the protection film are cut into sheet materials with proper size according to actual demands and are adhered to the LGP (the LGP is jacketed). During the process of jacketing the LGP, impurities are very much likely to be attached between the LGP and the OCA, which lowers the overall yield.